Alone
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: Draco looks across the battle and discovers the bodies of friends he has not seen in years. Left alone, Draco does something he never thought he would do, saving the wizarding world in the process. HBP SPOILERS


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**WARNING: THERE ARE HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BOOK FIRST. **

**I know that I should be working on I'm a Zabini instead of posting this, but this idea came to me while I was reading over a story I had written long ago in a notebook and the idea just wouldn't go away until I wrote this. This is only a one shot so I should be able to start working on the story again shortly. Anyway, I know this is short,** **but I liked the way it came out. I hope you do too!**

As he stood looking out across the battle field, Draco Malfoy thought about his life since he had fled from the school in sixth year. Snape had told the Dark Lord that it had been Draco who killed Dumbledore, not himself. The deatheaters that had been there to witness Snape kill Dumbledore, kept silent, knowing better than to speak against Snape. With this said any done, the Dark Lord had graciously accepted Draco into his inner circle. That had been two years ago and now Draco stood wondering if the outcome would have been any different if he had listened to Dumbledore and joined the light side that night.

Though the battle was still raging, most of the deatheaters had been killed, leaving only a handful of deatheaters and Voldemort still fighting. To his right he saw both Pansy and Blaise lying on the ground side by side. Not caring if anyone saw, Draco let the tears fall freely from his eyes as he made his way to his friends. Draco remembered the day that he had first met Blaise and Pansy. It had been at his cousin's birthday party when they were five years old. Theo's family had of course invited all pureblood families in the area and only pureblood families. Draco had remembered sitting next to Theo's side the whole time as he was closest to his cousin. The party had been extremely fun and as families began to leave later on that night, there were only four children remaining. Draco remembered Theo introducing both Pansy and Blaise as the neighbors on either side if the Nott Estate.

That night had been the forming of a remarkable friendship. The three of them had stayed at Theo's that night and they came to realize how much they all had in common. As time past and they grew, their friendship only grew stronger. Before they knew it they had been accepted into Hogwarts and of course sorted into the same house, Slytherin. They had stuck together each year until the dreaded sixth year. His friends knew of his task and dreaded for his life. They secretly tried to help him, but he began to push them away, knowing that if the Dark Lord found out he was receiving help that he would punish both his friends and himself. Not wanting his punished or most likely killed, he began to avoid them all year.

When the time came, Draco told his friends that he would complete his task tonight. He apologized to his friends for pushing them away all year, but they would hear none of it. They had already forgiven him and now they only feared for his life. If he failed the task he would be killed by the Dark Lord, if he was not killed by Dumbledore himself. So that night Draco had parted with his friends not knowing that the next time he would see Pansy and Blaise was two years from then. He surely didn't know that he would see them lying dead on a battlefield with so many other casualties.

Draco dropped to his knees and grabbed Pansy's hand. It was cold as ice in Draco's hand, but he took no notice as he began mumbling apologies to her. He apologized for not being able to save her. He apologized for not seeing her for two years. Anything and everything that he had ever done wrong, he apologized for. Kissing her on the forehead he turned to his other best friend. Unlike Pansy, Blaise's eyes were opened and held a determined look. Draco gave a sad chuckle as he knew what Blaise had done. Blaise had always loved Pansy and though Draco knew that she loved him too, they would never admit it and now Draco was saddened to know that they would never get to tell one another. Draco knew by the look in his friend's eyes that Blaise had tried to save Pansy, but it had failed and only resulted in them both being dead. Draco didn't know which one was worse, two of his closest friends dead or one dead and the other living only because his heart was beating. Draco knew that if Blaise hadn't even attempted to save Pansy he would blame himself for her death and go on all his life going through the monitions of life, but not actually living.

Draco placed a kiss upon Blaise's forehead and closed his friend's eyes. Draco stood up think how strange it would seem to anyone else who saw the pair lying hand in hand. Though he had been sorted into Slytherin, Blaise had never seen all that much difference between purebloods like themselves, and the halfbloods and muggleborn. So it came as no surprise when he had received an owl from his father telling him that Blaise had betrayed them and joined the light side. Though others had seen it as a betrayal, to Draco it felt right. Blaise had never agreed with the Dark Lord's views and Draco was proud that his friend was able defy both Voldemort and his family and join the side that he belonged to.

Draco began to walk to the other side of the castle when he dropped to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. There in front of him was the one person that had kept him alive all these years. The one person that he had known since birth and always understood him no matter what. The one person that had been like a brother to him his whole life. His cousin, Theodore Nott.

Draco grabbed Theo's hand and was surprised when he found it still warm. Looking up at Theo's face he found his cousin staring at him. Draco was overjoyed to see that his cousin was still alive, but it quickly faded as his cousin began to grow weaker and weaker by the minute. Draco pulled his cousin into a hug knowing that he would die soon and there was nothing that he could do. As they sat there, arms around each other Theo began to speak.

"I'm sorry, Dray." He whispered pain evident in his voice. "I'm sorry for not keeping in touch with you as much as I should have. Most of all, I'm sorry that you are going to be left alone. I know how much you hate being alone. Just remember that I love you and always will." As Theo finished his head began to droop and his breathing ceased. Draco began to rock Theo's body with tears falling into Theo's face. As Theo had said, he now was alone. His three best friends were dead, his mother was dead and he cared not whether his father was living or dead.

Draco did not know how long he sat rocking his dead cousin's body, but when he finally was able to stop the tears and managed to sit up, he saw that only Potter and the Dark Lord were left fighting. Near the two were countless bodies. Many Draco saw were still wearing Hogwarts' robes. Draco saw that he knew some, but others he had never seen in his life. With his friends gone, just like all those students who had tried to help, Draco no longer knew what to do. He knew he didn't want to be alone. He hated being alone, but he also knew that he would never make friends again. If he made friends he would feel like he was replacing Blaise, Pansy, and Theo, and Draco knew that he could never do that.

Seeing the Dark Lord raise his wand, Draco knew that he was about to send the killing curse to an almost defeated Potter. An idea coming to his head, Draco ran forward and braced the killing curse head on. Harry took this distraction to fire the killing curse at Voldemort and he watched in satisfaction as Voldemort cried in pain and ceased to exist. Harry looked down at his feet and was surprised to see that the person that had saved him and gave him protection was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was equally shocked to find that Draco Malfoy had died with a smile upon his face. Little did Harry know that Draco's lat thought had been, _I'll get to see them again soon._

**A/N: Well there it is. I hope you l liked it, I enjoyed writing this. Please review and let me know how you felt about it. Let me know if you like it or not. Thanx for reading. Please, Please review and let me know if you like it. If it is liked I'm going to post the story that is in my notebook that inspired this one shot. Please let me know what to think so I know what action I should do.**

**PadfootObsessed329**


End file.
